Pandora
by FlooKim88
Summary: Ia punya sedikit rahasia kecil. Tersimpan dengan apik di dalam sudut hatinya yang kotor, terkunci dalam kotak gelap tak berdasar bernamakan ... Pandora. Menelannya dalam penyesalan dan kekecewaan yang membaur, ia seorang pendosa. Pendosa yang tak lagi dapat tertolong. [For Event Love4Ino—Side story Part Of Me]
**Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune present**

 **Pandora**

 **Side story for Part Of Me**

 **Disclamaire : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Genre : AU, Romance, Hurt and Incest(?).**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Ooc, and Crack-pairing.**

 **For Love4Ino / Taurus / 2**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

"MENJAUH DARIKUU! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU! MENJAUH! PERGI! PERGI! PERGI!"

Jeritan memilukan itu terdengar memenuhi bangsal rumah sakit, menciptakan iba yang terasa menusuk tulang belulang, menyergap perlahan dan terasa melolosi satu persatu tulang yang ada di sana.

Di mana pria berambut pirang gelap itu berada sekarang, berdiri dengan kaki gemetaran di lobi rumah sakit yang berada tak jauh dari ruangan penuh dengan tangisan memilukan tersebut. Tak jauh darinya terdapat seorang pria paruh baya dan dua orang pemuda yang masih memakai seragam smpnya.

Yamanaka Deidara menahan napasnya, ia memilin ujung baju seragam putih abu-abu yang ia kenakan dengan erat—mengigit bibirnya sendiri sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan bibirnya berdarah karna ulahnya.

Dalam hati Deidara berdoa, berdoa agar telinganya menuli seketika agar suara–suara menyakitkan itu tak lagi menyiksanya, ia membiarkan airmata menuruni pipi putihnya saat suara teredam sosok itu kembali menjerit memilukan.

"JAAANGANN! JANGAN SENTUH AKUU! AKU—AKU—ko—tor," ia kembali berteriak menyakitkan, "aku kotor! Aku kotor! Aku kotor!"

Sssrrrtttt!

Deidara menggeleng saat gemetaran di kakinya menjadi dan melumpuhkan tumpuannya hingga kini ia jatuh berlutut di atas lantai yang dingin, sekujur tubuhnya mengigil dan kemudian gelap menyergapnya semakin dalam—menghantarkannya dalam dunia tak berwarna yang dulu ia tempati seorang diri.

Tanpa keluarga,

Tanpa teman,

Tanpa siapa–siapa,

Tanpa cinta ataupun dia,

Dia, Yamanaka Ino.

Adiknya—adik tercintanya.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Akito Deidara adalah nama terdahulunya, tinggal di sebuah rumah kumuh tak terawat. Ibunya Akito Haru—tewas dalam sebuah tabrak lari saat Deidara berumur delapan tahun, membuatnya harus merasakan bagaimana sakitnya bertahan hidup. Sebulan setelah ibunya meninggal, Deidara diusir keluar dari rumah kontrakan kecil yang di sewa ibunya dan terdampar di sebuah rumah kumuh di pinggiran kota.

Ia bersyukur kalau–kalau mendapatkan remah—remah roti di dekat tong sampah berbau kotoran anjing di dekat tempat tinggalnya. Deidara dan ibunya memang hidup melarat, namun setidaknya ibunya tak sampai hati membiarkan Deidara memakan–makanan sisa seperti sekarang, bahkan Deidara hanya bisa memuaskab dahaga kala hujan tiba dan mencurahkan airnya, saat itu Deidara akan mengambil kaleng–kaleng bekas atau apapun yang bisa menampung air sebanyak-banyaknya.

Kondisi Deidara sangat memprihatinkan kala itu, tapi ia hanyalah anak piatu yang sama sekali tak mengetahui di mana keberadaan sanak saudaranya bahkan Ayahnya, dan yang lebih tragis lagi adalah tak ada sambutan tangan dari pihak–pihak yang di butuhkan di sini.

Ia mengutuk semua hal sekarang, mengutuk segalanya yang membuat ia terlempar di sini—mengutuk ibunya yang pergi dengan mudahnya begitu saja dan terus ia lakukan berkali-kali, berulang kali hingga Deidara akan jatuh tertidur di atas kardus lusuh setiap malamnya.

Betapa dunia begitu kejam padanya.

Deidara hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak anak miskin yang terbaikan, namun bak kisah seorang Cinderella yang mendapatkan sepatu kaca dari sang ibu peri, Deidara pun mendapatkan sepatu kacanya di musim dingin di bulan ke sembilan ia hidup meluntang–lantung.

Seorang pria berjas rapi dan berambut pirang panjang datang padanya sembari tersenyum, "kemarilah nak, aku ayahmu,"

 _Aku ayahmu_.

Lidah Deidara terasa kelu, ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas dan kemudian kemarahan meluapi dirinya.

 _Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa baru sekarang?_

Hanya kata–kata itulah yang dapat Deidara rangkum di kepalanya, lalu saat ia melihat bentuk kehidupan yang ayahnya jalani, Deidara tersadar bahwa ia dan ibunya tak pernah ada dalam catatan kehidupan ayahnya yang sempurna dan ia tanpa sadar membenci hal itu.

Deidara tak hanya membenci hidupnya yang berubah 360 derajat, ia juga membenci keluarga bahagia yang terbentuk dari airmata dan rasa sakit ibunya ini. Apalagi sosok lebih muda darinya yang selalu tertawa manis dan memanggilnya 'kakak', Sosok yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya, Sosok polos cantik bermatakan _aquamarine_.

Tapi Deidara sudah jengah berada di dalam jurang nerakan yang selama ini menaunginya, untuk itulah ia menelan semua kebencian dalam dirinya dan menjalani kehidupannya yang nyaris sempurna. Ia memanggil pria bertubuh tegap itu Ayah, ia memanggil wanita bermata sabit itu Ibu, dan ia memanggil sosok cantik itu Adik.

Mulai sejak itulah namanya berubah, ia adalah Yamanaka Deidara.

Tak ada lagi makanan sisa, kaleng bekas untuk menampung air hujan, ataupun baju lusuh yang tak di cuci berhari–hari. Tak ada lagi kehidupan menyedihkan si pecundang, mulai dari saat itu Deidara akan selalu berjalan dengan dagu terangkat, dan dada membusung.

Ia Yamanaka Deidara, anak pertama dari Yamanaka Inoichi dan seorang pewaris YI Corperatioon yang di perhatikan dan malangnya adalah Inoichi mengakuinya sebagai anaknya yang sempat hilang.

Bukan anaknya dengan seorang wanita berambut gelap bernama Akito Haru melainkan anaknya dengan wanita yang sekarang ia panggil Ibu, Yamanaka Misae dan membuatnya makin membenci keluarga itu—sangat sangat membencinya dalam setiap tawa dan senyum yang ia berikan pada mereka semua.

Dua tahun menjelang sejak kedatangan Deidara di rumah besar itu sampai sebuah insiden besar terjadi. Wanita itu meninggal karna komplikasi penyakit jantung yang ia derita di dalam pesawat, dan kelam pun mendera seluruh sudut keluarga Yamanaka.

Atau mungkin tidak—karna nyatanya sosok polos bernamakan Ino yang saat itu berumur 7 tahun tidak menunjukan bahwa ia sedih, ia malah tersenyum dan tertawa dengan normal seolah–olah tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya.

"Kenapa kau tak menangis?"

Ino memalingkan wajahnya dan bertanya dengan nada bingungnya, "kenapa Ino harus menangis?"

"Ibumu meninggal," Deidara menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan dingin,"kau tidak bersedih?"

Ino menggeleng dengan pelan, "kata Ayah seseorang yang meninggal akan berubah menjadi bintang di langit, jadi Ino tak boleh bersedih karna ibu sekarang sudah menjadi bintang,"

Deidara mendengus dengan keras, "Oh ya? Kamu yang tak mengerti kerasnya kehidupan, mana mengerti akan kesedihan?"

"Ha? Maksud Kak Dei apa?"

Deidara hanya diam dan berlalu dari hadapan Ino dengan wajah kesalnya, entah kenapa ia merasa muak dengan pemikiran sosok adiknya tersebut, muak dengan sikap sok polosnya, muak dengan keluguannya tentang kehidupan.

Muak dengan segala hal yang ada padanya.

 _Yamanaka Ino,_

 _Kau memuakan!_

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Dan begitulah kehidupan mereka kembali mengalir—tidak seceria dulu memang namun paling tidak mereka masih menjalani kehidupan yang sama. Tujuh tahun terlalui tanpa terasa, namun dalam tujuh tahun yang terlewatipun Deidara masih berkutat dengan kebenciannya.

Masih dengan Yamanaka Ino yang akan selalu ribut mengikuti kemana pun Deidara pergi, ia akan selalu berteriak–teriak memanggil Deidara kapanpun, di manapun, bagaimanapun situasi dan kondisi yang ada. Deidara hanya akan tertawa garing atau canggung di hadapan Inoichi jika itu terjadi, ia terus menerus menjaga jarak dengan sosok itu karna Deidara mulai merasa risih dengan segala sesuatu yang ada pada dirinya.

Kepolosannya, kemurnian hatinya, keluguannya, dan segala hal yang tak pernah dimiliki oleh Deidara.

Karna Deidara adalah orang yang hidup dalam kubangan lumpur neraka, tak ada lagi keluguan dan kepolosan di dalam dirinya, semua itu sudah terenggut dalam setiap napas yang ia embuskan.

Dan mungkin saja bahwasannya ia iri pada sosok dihadapannya ini hingga Deidara tak sanggup untuk berdekatan dengan Ino.

Mungkin, itu adalah alasan paling masuk akal kenapa kepalanya selalu berputar bila ia tak menemukan sosok itu di sekitarnya.

Mungkin?

"Kakak!"

"Kakak!"

"Kakak!"

Seharian di tengah musim gugur itu Ino terus merengek padanya, Deidara punya banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan dan Ino terus menerus merengek padanya agar ditemani pergi ke kedai es krim di ujung blok perumahan mereka.

"Pergi sendiri Ino!"

Demi tuhan adiknya bahkan sudah kelas satu Smp! Sudah 14 tahun tapi ia masih saja suka membuat kepalanya terasa berdenyut–denyut tak jelas.

"Tapi kak—"

"Jangan ganggu aku Ino,"

Ino mengembungkan pipinya sembari kembali menarik–narik tangan Deidara sembari tetap merengek manja,"tapi kak, aku maunya pergi sama kakak, ayolah kak! Ayolah!"

"Ck,"

"Kak! Ayo kak, ayo kak!"

"BERISIK! KAKAK! KAKAK! KAKAK! AKU BUKAN KAKAKMU!"

"Eh?" Ino mengerjapkan matanya dengan tatapan bingung, "kakak bilang apa?"

"Aku bukan kakakmu,"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karna kita memang bukan kakak beradik, kita tidak sedarah."

"Tapi ayah bilang asal kita saling menyayangi kita saudara," Ino menjawab dengan nada keukeh. "Jadi Kak Deidara adalah kakakku!"

"Aku bukan kakakmu Ino!"

"Tapi—" _aquamarine_ itu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa?"

Deidara hanya terdiam, mengabaikan suara tangis Ino yang teredam, mengacuhkan isakan demi isakan yang terdengar.

Dan sejak saat itu—Ino berusaha keras mengabaikannya, Deidara pun melakukan hal yang sama, berusaha keras mengabaikannya.

Ia mencoba untuk terus mengabaikan Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

.

Tapi kali ini tidak bisa, Deidara tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia tak pernah mengabaikan sosok itu dalam hidupnya, Deidara hanya mencoba mengabaikannya—meskipun ia tak bisa.

Deidara mengerjapkan matanya dengan berat dan kemudian menemukan langit-langit berwarna putih tulang di sana. Ia mengerjapkan kelopak matanya lagi dan kemudian tersadar ia berada di mana, kerjapan ingatan yang terangkum di kepalanya memukul ingatannya telak, tepat di sana.

Di hari semua ini dimulai, tepat di tanggal 14 februari yang lalu—di mana dunia yang mengelilinginya berhenti saat itu juga, berselang

Ino dinyatakan menghilang—tak ada kesaksian yang cukup membantu dari teman–temannya, mereka hanya bilang bahwa terakhir kali mereka bertemu dengannya adalah saat Ino berdiri di gerbang sekolahan siang itu, badai salju yang menghantam dengan deras membuat pencarian yang di lakukan Deidara terasa sia–sia. Di tengah malam berbadai salju semua yang tersisa dari jejak Ino hari itu hanyalah sekotak coklat berbentuk hati yang terjatuh di dekat gerbang.

Aparat keamanan pun hanya akan bertindak kalau sudah lewat dari 2 x 24 jam, dan ia tak segila itu hanya duduk diam di rumah tanpa tahu menahu apa yang terjadi pada adiknya.

Apa kau tahu bagian apa yang lebih menyakitkan daripada itu semua? Saat ponselnya berdering dan nomor ayahnya tertera di sana, dan ketika Deidara mengangkatnya, bukan suara ayahnya yang ada di sana, melainkan pihak rumah sakit yang menyatakan ayahnya tewas menabrak pembatas jalan dan menyebabkan tabrakan beruntun.

Seperti sebuah film–film drama di mana kejadian-kejadian menyedihkan terjadi secara bersamaan pada sang protagonis dan menyebabkan kesedihan beruntun, semacam hal seperti itu.

Tapi Deidara bukanlah seorang protagonis, ia sang antagonis, karna tiap–tiap malam ia berdoa akan kehancuran keluarga ini, ia berdoa agar rasa sakit yang ia alami di rasakan oleh anak polos itu, lantas kenapa masih saja rasa _frustasi_ itu menghantamnya? Kenapa Deidara berharap ada kamera yang bermunculan di depannya dan mengatakan bahwa ini hanyalah bualan semata? Kenapa airmata kurang ajarnya berani turun membasahi pipinya?

Bahkan untuk saat inipun Deidara tetap menangis hebat. Ia meletakan tangannya menutupi kelopak matanya, Ino menghilang selama 4 hari dan baru hari ini ia mendapatkan kabar bahwa adiknya sudah di temukan oleh kedua orang pemuda yang mengaku bahwa mereka adalah sahabat baik Ino, Deidara sendiri tak mau mengambil pusing akan hal–hal seperti itu, namun yang membuatnya pusing adalah bahwa gadis itu di temukan dengan keadaan cacat.

Bukan cacat karna kehilangan organ ataupun fungsi inderanya, namun Ino di temukan dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Dengan tubuh yang penuh bekas luka dan memar–memar biru, dengan keadaan yang bernoda. Ia sudah tidak ' _murni_ ' lagi.

Seseorang telah merengut apa yang selama ini membuatnya selalu terlihat berkilauan. Ino sudah cacat, benar–benar cacat.

Cklk.

Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok berambut pirang tampan itu di sana.

Namikaze Minato—Deidara mengenalnya sebagai salah satu rekan terbaik ayahnya..

"Ada apa paman?"

"Ya—eemm tidak, tapi ku rasa kau harus pulang dulu Dei, aku akan pulang kalau kau mau ikut mungkin?"

Deidara menggeleng dengan lemah lalu melemparkan segurat senyum tipis di sana.

"Terimakasih paman."

Minato mengangguk dan kemudian berucap, "kau anak yang hebat Dei, bertahanlah!"

Sekali lagi Deidara hanya mampu memberikab senyuman pahitnya.

"Naruto bersikeras menamani Ino, ku harap kau tak keberatan,"

"Tidak tentu saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi." kemudian Minato menutup pintu besar itu kembali.

Deidara melemparkan pandangannya pada kelamnya selimut yang menggelung di atas sana dari jendela kamarnya dan kemudian tersadar bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang pantas mengeluh di sini, ia melompat turun dan mencabut infus yang menancap di tangannya, meringgis sesaat merasakan perih mengerayangi kulit arinya.

Deidara mulai melangkahkan kakinya menapaki lantai dengan sempoyongan, ia bahkan sempat berhenti sesaat di depan pintu karna merasakan denyutan menghantam kepalanya.

Mengernyit dan kemudian ingatannya membawanya ke dalam satu kesimpulan bahwa ia telah lupa, lupa kapan terakhir kali asupan gizi makanan masuk ke lambungnya.

Deidara menutup kelopak matanya dengan pejaman erat, berharap kejadian yang menimpanya belakangan ini hanyalah mimpi dan omong kosong belaka karna bila itu terjadi, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa ia Yamanaka Deidara—tidak akan pernah lagi mengucapkan ataupun melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyakiti gadis itu, tidak lagi.

Karna ia sadar, Deidara sadar—kebenciaan yang ia redam dalam dirinya itu menyelubungi sesuatu yang bahkan lebih mengerikan lagi dari rasa benci itu sendiri, dan ketika ia membuka matanya—yang didapati olehnya tak berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

 _Menyedihkan_.

Deidara kembali di hadapkan dengan kondisi yang sama dengan tahun–tahun lampau, dan saat tangannya tergapai memutar _handle_ pintu, rasanya sesuatu di dalam sana juga tergapai membuka kunci di dalam kotak hitam yang tersimpan apik olehnya, oleh hatinya.

Cklk.

Klak.

"TIIDAAAAKKKKK! SAKITTT! PERGII!"

Gemuruh _friksi_ tak bernama menyumbat pernapasan Deidara, ia kembali mendengar suara itu—yang hanya berjarak beberapa ruang dari tempatnya mematung sekarang, ia bisa melihat dua pemuda yang sama gemetaran dan panik di ruangan adiknya dan kemudian bergegas menemui mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto menatap Deidara dengan tatapan bingung dan tersesat—ia tampak linglung dengan kantung mata yang menghitam, "ia sempat tertidur beberapa jam dan kemudian kembali berteriak histeris kak," akunya dengan mata yang menyendu.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Jangan sentuh aku! TOLOOONGG! TOOLLONGG!"

Deidara spontan menutup matanya, ia kembali mengigit bibirnya dengan keras.

"Dokter Tsunade menyarankan Ino di bawa ke rumah sakit jiwa,"

"APA?" Deidara meninggikan suaranya dengan mata yang kini sudah terbuka lebar, ia melangkah mendekat pada Naruto kemudia mencengkram erat kerah pemuda itu.

"KAU PIKIR IA GILA HAH? BRENGSEK!"

Deidara menyentak tubuh Naruto dengan kasar ke dinding—ia bersiap hendak memukul wajah Naruto kalau saja sosok di belakangnya tak mencegah gerakan Deidara.

"Tenang dulu Dei."

Suara dingin itu membuatnya tersadar, Deidara menoleh dan menemukan Uchiha Itachi di sana.

"APA MAUMU?" teriak Deidara emosi, Itachi menghela napas dan kemudian menarik tangan Deidara lebih keras lagi agar pria itu melepaskan cengkramannya pada Naruto.

"Tenangkan dirimu sedikit."

"Aku sudah sangat tenang untuk membunuhmu!"

"Kau menyalahkanku?" Itachi menaikan salah satu alisnya tak percaya.

Deidara menepis tangan Itachi dan menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan memicing.

"Aku membencimu Itachi!"

"Hei, hei, hei," Itachi menampilkan senyum asimetrisnya, ia mendekat dan berbisik pada Deidara dengan nada rendah, "kau sendiri yang mengharapkan hal seperti ini terjadi 'kan? Lalu apa kau berhak menyalahkanku?"

Deidara membisu di tempat, kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya menatap ujung sepatunya yang kotor.

"Kaulah yang salah Dei, kau yang menyebabkan penderitaan ini terjadi padanya. Kau yang mendoakan agar kesialan mendatanginya, kakak macam apa kau ini?"

Itachi menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Deidara dan kemudian berucap dengan nada pelan, "kau menyedihkan."

Itachi berbalik lergi dari sana meninggalkan Deidara yang makin menundukan kepalanya dalam dan kemudian berbisik, "aku mengutukmu Itachi!"

Suaranya teredam lelah, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan gerakan kasar dan memutar badannya saat sosok berjas putih melangkah keluar dari dalam sana.

Naruto melangkah mendekati wanita yang tak bukan merupakan bibinya tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanya Ino 'Bi?" suara Naruto lebih dahulu terdengar, Tsunade hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya sesaat.

"Secara fisik ia baik–baik saja, luka–lukanya bisa di sembuhkan, tapi jauh lebih penting dari itu semua, mental Ino tak stabil. Ia menerima banyak pengalaman tak mengenakan hingga membuatnya terus menerus tertekan dan ketakutan,"

Deidara merasakan kata–katanya terkumpul di ujung lidah, ia merasakan matanya memanas lagi, "jadi?"

"Adikmu harus mendapatkan perawatan khusus Yamanaka—san," tegas Tsunade saat Deidara hanya mampu menatapnya dengan sorotan enggan. Deidara hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya lelah.

"Kami akan segera memanggil Dokter Shizune kemari."

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" pinta Deidara dengan nada memohon, Tsunade hanya bisa mengangukan kepalanya.

"Hanya sebentar,"

Deidara mengangguk mengerti dan ia pun melangkah mendekati pintu tersebut dengan kaki yang gemetaran. Ia meraih knop pintu dan kemudian membukanya dengan pelan—pelan, keraguan menyelimutinya kemudian karna ia tak sempat melihat bagaimana keadaan adiknya, dan kemudian pikirannya terpecah kemana—mana sampai kemudian ucapan Itachi terngiang di kepalanya.

'Kakak macam apa kau ini?'

Matanya menatap sosok yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas banker berbalutkan baju pasien.

Ino di sana—dengan luka membekas di sana–sini yang terlihat begitu menyedihka, luka–luka baru yang berasalkan dari cakaran–cakaran baru di sekitar wajahnya. Dari jarak seperti ini saja Deidara bisa melihat memar membiru di beberapa bagian tubuh Ino.

 _Aku ini kakak macam apa?_

 _Kakak macam apa yang mendoakan adiknya seperti ini?_

Deidara merasakan hatinya menggerus, menampilkan sesuatu yang di kuburnya dalam–dalam, sebuah kotak hitam yang terkunci dalam tumpukan dosa di hatinya yang kotor.

Sebuah kotak pandora berisikan sedikit rahasianya.

 _Aku bukan kakaknya_!

Deidara berbalik pergi dari sana dan berlari semampu yang ia bisa dengan tergesa. Ia menahan napas tak percaya merakasan pahit kenyataan yang ia lihat sendiri. Deidara mengerti sekarang, terlalu mengerti bahwa ia bukannya iri ataupun benci pada sosok itu.

Ini adalah delusi yang menyesatkan, perasaan tabu yang menyedihkan. Ia memang tak pantas menjadi kakak dari Ino.

Tidak akan pernah pantas,

 _Karna tak ada kakak yang mencintai adiknya sendiri._

 _Tak pernah ada._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

Wakkss! Ini gantung? :3

Ya enggaklah! Lanjutannya di Part Of Me guys~

Sumpah Floo lagi dalam masa–masa berkabung karna banyak hal mengerikan yang terjadi akhir–akhir ini.

Floo harap kalian bisa maklum :')

 **Samarinda 31 Maret 2016.**

 **Salam kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**


End file.
